emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5482 (17th December 2009)
Plot Forcing an unusually cool Debbie to open the garage safe, Carl deceitfully promises to leave her alone once she proves that she has nothing to hide. With Carl distracted, Debbie reaches for a wrench but spotting her actions out of the corner of his eye, he flies into a rage of fury and grabs her. With that, he forcefully states that until he retrieves the money, he won't be leaving. Back at Tug Ghyll, Debbie insists that Cain is sleeping upstairs but calling her bluff, Carl refuses to leave without the money and marches her upstairs. Questioning why she would keep a bag of cash indoors, Carl bundles Debbie outside and down the garden path towards the shed. On hearing the commotion, a passing Charity races around the back of the house and takes Carl out by hitting him on the back of the legs with a spade. A wounded Carl is then sent packing by mother and daughter. Later, Charity confronts Chas and furiously relays the chain of events. Livid with Carl for choosing the money over her, Chas shouts him down for attacking Debbie. Adamant that he won't give up until her retrieves what's rightfully his, Chas is left reeling by his rejection. Meanwhile, Sally's desperate to win Ashley around and creates an opportunity to talk when she stops by Mulberry with a Christmas card for Gabby. Ashley reluctantly allows her inside and is unfazed when Sally turns on the waterworks. Despite the tears, Ashley shows Sally the door and is relieved to have stood his ground. Elsewhere, Lisa's deeply shocked by Lizzie's honest admission but is intent on cheering her up at the pub. Stepping out for the first time since her ordeal, Lizzie enjoys being back in familiar surroundings with all her friends. Cast Regular cast *Carl King - Tom Lister *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton Guest cast None Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Garage *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Hope - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and shed *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *A guest at the B&B is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,990,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes